


Lil Baby Peter & Big Daddy Wade

by iftheresakeytheremustbealock



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Age Play, Age play Peter, Caregiver Wade Wilson, Daddy Wade, Diapers, Gen, Little Peter, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sharing a Bed, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheresakeytheremustbealock/pseuds/iftheresakeytheremustbealock
Summary: Wade comes home to find his Baby Bear feeling small and tired. Up to the best Daddy in the world to help little Peter feel better.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Wade got home to his and Peter's newest apartment in the penthouse suite of one of New York's finest buildings. Wade had also rented out the two lowest floors for ammo storage and costume creation and repair. (And also for a bit of privacy)

He was fucking tired. He spent all of the last few hours rebuilding his lower half while Peter was at work. God. He loved that he worked. Whether it was to have a sense of being able to provide, or just to keep his mind and hands busy at the Bugle, it was hot either way. 

To come home to his boyfriend spelling of ink and dust, laying on their main couch in the living area, was a small piece of heaven Wade was sure he didn't deserve. 

Today, when he unlocked the front door and removed his hoodie, (already having out his duffle bag on one of the lower floors) Peter, just, wasn't there. He didn't freak out, just figuring he was in their room reworking an article. 

Instead, when Wade walked over to their shared bedroom, Peter was hunched in the middle, blankets over his head. 

"Peter? You okay babe?"

No answer. 

"Bad day at work?"

"Mhm"

"Aw. I'm sorry Baby-Boy. Anything I can do to help?"

Silence. Until Wade reached his hand out and pulled the topmost blanket off of Peter's head. A little cry slipped out from a thump trapped between his boyfriend's lips. Tears gently streamed down his face. 

"Aw. Baby Bear. Come 'ere. Come to Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

Wade gently leaned forward and picked his baby up from his blanket nest. He cuddled him against his chest as he stood. As he took a step forward a soft mewling noise came from Peter's mouth. 

"Shh. Shh. Its okay baby. Its okay. Daddy's just gonna clean you up a bit and we'll get you in some nice and soft pajamas. It'll be okay," Wade whispered against Peter's soft and unruly brown hair. 

Those beautiful doe like, almond butter, deep eyes blinked lazily at Wade. Peter whimpered around his thumb and grabbed his Daddy's chest with his other hand.

The two of them traveled slowly to the bathroom where there stood a giant hot tub like bath, a stand up shower, big enough for the both of them times two, a double sink, and a room to the side for the water closet. 

Wade stood at the edge of the tub and placed Peter in between his feet as he turned on and plugged the tub. Then bending upside down, he ran his finger along his baby's neck. That then produced a quiet giggle. 

"Aww. Is my Baby Bear feeling ticklish? Well, you better not laugh or the TICKLE MONSTER is gonna get you."

At that, Peter let out a squeal and tried to crawl away. He must have been feeling very little at the moment because all he could do was produce a fast booty scoot a few feet away from his Daddy.

"Daddyyyyyyyy!"

Wade slowed pealed the tear strain and piss wet clothes off of Peter. He ran his hand through Peter's hair and Peter let out a soft him as he grabbed his Daddy's hand and placed a loud, but soft kiss on the scarred palm. 

"Aw, silly baby. C'mon. In the bath you go. "

Wade placed Peter into the still running water. Peter squealed as his cold body met with the warm bath water. Wade turned off the bath and set to work cleaning Peter off. 

That done, he wrapped Peter in a soft duck towel. Peter let out a quiet yawn as they stepped through the doorway, Peter in Wade's arms, into the bed room.


End file.
